1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rope mounts; and, more particularly, to a rope hook mount which can be secured flush to the body of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been suggested to secure cargo or the like carried by a vehicle by the use of chains, ropes, cables, etc. The free ends of such ropes or the like are then secured to one or more mounts which may be mounted on opposite sides of the vehicle. One such mount is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,971 to Swendsen. Although such a mount is satisfactory for its intended purpose, that is, is mounted in a manner whereby the surfaces thereof do not protrude from the surface of the vehicle, thus avoiding the possibility of injury to both workmen and cargo, a relatively large opening must be formed in the vehicle body to provide for installation thereof. The necessity for such openings is undesirable since, in addition to the cost and labor required to make such openings, the user thereof is faced with one or more large openings in his vehicle body should he later decide that there is no longer need for such a mount. In other words, the mount of Swendsen requires that large holes be made in the vehicle body to receive the concave wall of his mount, leaving such holes upon later removal thereof.
There is thus a need for an essentially non-protruding rope hook mount which can be quickly and easily mounted on a vehicle and leave no large holes or the like upon later removal thereof.